Shadows & Moonlight
by TheGreenBook
Summary: On a hot July night, Jem Carstairs wakes up to a noise outside of his bedroom door and finds himself entertaining more then just his dreams... Slash/Het/Lemon. Enjoy and Review!


**Author's Note: I own none of these characters! This is a deleted scene form This Frivolous Love that I always held on to for cases such as this. Let me know what you think, if you want! thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows &amp; Moonlight<strong>

On a hot July night, Jem awoke to a noise outside of his bedroom door. He sat up in bed and stared into the shadowy corners of his room that the bright moonlight coming from the window could not reach. Jem was unsure of where the noise had come from but he didn't have to wait long for the answer.

The bedroom door creaked open and Tessa walked in. She was dressed in white and looked like an angel… if an angel would wear a silk dressing gown, trimmed in lace. Her hair hung down past her shoulders, twisted into gentle waves, and Jem could just barely see her eyes.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Tessa said, "May I join you?"

Jem found himself at a loss for words, but Tessa took his silence as only bashfulness. She removed her dressing gown, revealing a short nightgown that barely covered her thighs. Jem tried to look away but it was too late. His skin began to burn with a blush as he felt himself begin to stiffen beneath his trousers. Tessa climbed beneath the covers and took control of Jem's pillow. Jem remained sitting up in bed, staring at the door, as he folded his hands in his lap.

"This isn't a good idea," Jem said. "If we were to be caught in bed together…" Tessa took Jem by the shoulders and forced him onto his back beside her.

"What would happen?" Tessa asked. Jem turned to Tessa, opened his mouth to respond, and instead felt Tessa's warm, moist lips on his.

"Oh, Tessa, no," Jem mumbled, but he kissed her again, breathing in the heady scent of rose water perfume. He touched her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, feeling silky softness between his fingers.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"May I touch you?" Jem asked. Tessa nodded and Jem drew aside the strap of her nightgown. He kissed her neck, and then continued down to the warm globe that was her right breast. Gently, carefully, Jem teased his tongue over Tessa's pink nipple and felt it harden beneath his tongue. Tessa moaned Jem's name, and reached down to touch the sensitive, hard place between his legs. Jem pulled away but Tessa would not let go, and as her soft hands moved beneath his pajama pants, Jem pressed himself into her hand. "Stroke," he whispered, and Tessa did so. She gripped tightly, almost too tightly, and when Jem moaned and shook his head, she loosened her grip.

"Like that?" Tessa asked. Jem nodded.

"Just like that," he whispered.

Jem removed the strap of Tessa's nightgown from her left shoulder and sucked gently on her nipple, flicking his tongue against each as Tessa's eagerness only grew. When she was suitably aroused in that manner, Jem sat up and pulled his nightshirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. He helped Tessa free herself from her nightgown, then removed his pants, and she lay back down on the bed, her pale skin only a few shades darker than the sheets she lay on. Jem looked down at her and ran his silver eyes over her lovely body.

"You're beautiful," Jem said. Tessa laughed. "I can't help myself when you do these things to me!"

"Mr. Carstairs," Tessa said with a laugh, "I'm the one who came to your room!" Jem blushed and averted his eyes, and then looked back at Tessa.

"What did you want?" Jem asked.

"You," Tessa replied. She touched him again, and ran her fingers across his lower stomach.

"I would love to give you myself, if you will have me," Jem said.

"I will," Tessa said.

Jem reached down and ran his fingers down her thighs, then up again, reaching the top. When she was prepared, Jem took himself and slipped inside of her. This time, there was no pain on her face, only pleasure and desire as Jem went all the way in, feeling her inner muscle grip his shaft tightly. Jem moaned and kissed Tessa on the lips. Tessa took Jem's bottom in her hands and pulled him into her until Jem finally pulled away, lay on his back, and guided Tessa on top of him. Tessa straddled Jem's waist, placed a few kisses on his neck, and then took his erection and slipped it into the warm and wet place between her legs. Tessa leaned down and kissed Jem as she rubbed against him. Jem held her by the waist and tried to think about anything but her on top of him. He thought of Will, lonely and cold in his room, and thought about what Will might say if he knew that this was going on.

The bed squeaked as Tessa doubled her efforts, bucking her hips back and forth against Jem's lower body. He felt himself deep inside of her, nestled tightly in a most intimate place.

"Harder," Jem mumbled, and Tessa thrust her body harder against his as her sweaty hands braced against Jem's chest.

There was a noise in the hallway, then the creak of the door opening. Will walked in and closed the door behind himself. His body was bathed in shadows and moonlight, casting him in the colors of black and white. Will was also dressed in white, and his black hair hung down in his eyes, in total disarray.

"Tessa?" Will asked. His expression became surprised as he realized that Tessa was on top of Jem, and he approached the bed. "What have we here?"

"You're not necessary," Tessa said. Will looked down at Jem and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Will said. He lifted his hands and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. The white fabric parted to show more and more pale skin the further Will's hands traveled down, until finally, Will's entire chest was exposed.

Tessa just shook her head and turned back to Jem. She began to grind against him once more but Jem was distracted by Will standing by the bed.

Will dropped his shirt to the floor. His chest and arms were covered with black runes, more than he usually wore, and his skin was as pale as Tessa's. His stomach was tight and smooth, and his abdominal muscles ended in two sharp cuts that dove below the waist band of his pants.

Jem imagined running his tongue up Will's stomach and tasting his warm, salty skin. One warm night when they had been at school in Alicante, Will had taken a jar of honey and drizzled lines of the sugary syrup over his body. Jem had lay between Will's legs and licked every bit of it of it from Will's skin until semen spurted from Will's erection without Will needing to touch himself.

Jem closed his eyes and thought about the face Will made when he came. It was a cross between laughter and shock, like he never expected something to feel that purely amazing.

Beside the bed, Will licked his right index finger and then carefully caressed each of his nipples. He smiled sadistically when he saw Jem's mouth open with a little gasp. He unbuttoned his trousers and then slid a hand inside, keeping his own burgeoning erection hidden, for the moment, anyway. Will began to stroke himself as he bit his lip. His breathing became quicker. Jem felt himself stiffen more. He arched his back and pressed himself deeper into Tessa.

"Told you I was necessary. May I join you?" Will asked.

"If you must." Tessa said. Will removed his pants and climbed into bed beside Jem. He took careful stock of the situation with Tessa naked on top of Jem, and then shook his head.

"Honestly, James," Will asked, "A woman?" Before Jem could respond, Will leaned over and kissed his lips. Jem kissed back, and then looked up at Tessa.

"Do that again," she said.

"Do you like it?" Will asked. He turned back and kissed Jem again, deeper this time, and Tessa ground her body against Jem's harder. Will touched Jem on the chest and laid a hand over Jem's already pounding heart. Tessa reached down and ran her hands through Will's hair. Will smiled, sat up, and kissed Tessa in the same manner he had been kissing Jem.

Tessa closed her eyes and gripped Jem's waist with one hand. With her other hand, Tessa held Will by the face and kissed him with passion as she moaned and writhed against Jem's body, pushing him dangerously close to the edge without even trying to.

"Tessa!" Jem exclaimed. Will stopped kissing Tessa and glared at Jem, his eyes full of fire and his mouth set into a scowl. Tessa stopped rubbing against Jem, but took Will's face and guided it back to hers. Jem could only think that the passion Will and Tessa were sharing was the same passion he and Will shared as he watched Will slip his tongue between Tessa's lips and lightly flicked his tongue against hers.

Will placed his left hand on Jem's waist, then took Tessa's other hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He kissed Tessa's lips a little more, then kissed her neck, just below her jaw line, and continued down her neck to the base of her throat. Will traced his lips across Tessa's collar bones, his body black and white against her milky skin.

After a moment, Tessa pushed Will away, and he lay down beside Jem. Will kissed Jem and Jem could taste Tessa on Will's lips, and it was as if they were both kissing him at once. Jem arched his back and cried out, then grabbed Tessa by the waist and pulled her more against him. Will bit Jem's lower lip and continued kissing him so hard, it hurt. Pain mixed with pleasure and Jem squeezed his eyes shut as tears sprung from them unexpectedly. The last thing he felt was Tessa pushing down on him as Will's front teeth slammed into Jem's.

Jem's eyes flew open.

The black and white of the dream melted into the solid blackness of the bedroom. Jem wrapped his arms around his chest and looked into the corners. There was no weight on his stomach and no warm body beside him on the bed. Jem looked to his right, then left, and then forward, but he could see no one. Jem could still feel Will's touch. He could still imagine Tessa on top of him. His body felt like it was on fire and every touch only further ignited it.

There was a noise in the hallway, then the creak of the door opening. Will walked in and closed the door behind himself. His body was bathed in shadows and moonlight, casting him in the colors of black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!<strong>


End file.
